Yours From Day One
by Sailor Grape
Summary: Usagi is celebrating the day of her wedding with her special man.


Disclaimer: The song used in this fic is by Savage Garden. I was given the lyrics for a contest, and my mission was to write a fic using the lyrics effectively. Well, I like the story. Hope you do also!  
  
  


Yours From Day One  
  


The setting sun threw waves of amber and pink across the blue sky, flashing golden halos over the people.  
  
Under a tall arched trellis laces with ivy and honeysuckle, two people stood with clasped hands.  
  
The man, standing straight in a black tuxedo, his ebony hair wisping around his face in the breeze, gazed lovingly down at the woman.  
  
The woman, in a gorgeous lace wedding gown that hugged her waist and flowed in a cloud to the ground, returned the look.  
  
"I understand that the couple has written their own vows," the minister said. He nodded to the man.  
  
"I know from the moment we met that you were special, more than anyone else in the world," he started. "Since that day, I've only grown to love you more. You and I will spend the rest of our lives together, eternally happy."  
  
Her eyes shone with affection as the minister nodded to her. "You helped pick up the shattered pieces of my life. Without you, I would not be who I am today. I give you my life, my love, and my soul. You are my shining star."  
  
The minister began again. "May I have the rings, please?"  
  
A tall man with brown hair, one of the best men, stepped forward and placed a tiny gold band on the Bible the minister held out.  
  
From the opposite side, a raven-haired bridesmaid gingerly laid an identical gold band on the Bible, then stepped back.  
  
"Take the ring," The minister held the Bible out to the man, "and repeat these words: with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed," he said softly, slipping the tiny ring on her finger.  
  
The minister held the Bible out to the woman. "Take this ring, and repeat these words: with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed," she murmured as she slid the thick gold band on his finger.  
  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at them expectantly. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
The man bent down and gently kissed his new wife, who clutched his hand tightly.  
  
As the violins began to play, they marched back down the aisle, followed by bridesmaid after bridesmaid and the two best men.  
  
As they headed to the reception room down the hallway, he whispered in her ear, "Aishiteru, Odango."  
  
Her eyes glittered with love as they met his. "Aishiteru... Seiya."  
  
  
The moonlight...  
Shines down interstellar beams  
And the groove tonight  
Is something more than you have ever seen  
The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
  
  
Just reintroduced to their friends and family as the new married couple, Usagi and Seiya made their way onto the huge dance floor for their first dance.  
  
Seiya bowed to her grandly, to which she curtseyed and took his outstretched hand. Pulling her to him, he wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, the other still clasped with hers.  
  
They swayed to the music, lost in a world where no other people existed.  
  
  
In the moonlight,  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight,  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
  
Applause sounded at the end of the song, startling the newlyweds out of their daze. As other people joined the dancing, Seiya and Usagi stayed coupled, neither wanting to let go. Nothing could tear them away.  
  
  
"This is the best part," Makoto whispered to Rei, who had an excited grin on her face.  
  
"Oh, I know," Rei answered back, watching the couple.  
  
Usagi looked up with wide eyes, amazed at the six-tiered white chocolate wedding cake that loomed over her. "I'm in heaven," she murmured dreamily, her mouth starting to water.  
  
"Maybe we should cut a piece before she faints," Seiya joked. He picked up the knife from the table. Making two neat incisions in the bottom tier of the cake, Seiya expertly scooped the piece onto a paper plate decorated with purple roses.  
  
"Ready?" he asked Usagi, who nodded eagerly. Picking up the piece of cake, he brought it to her mouth.  
  
"Mmm," she sighed, swallowing the fluffy pastry. "All right, your turn." She sliced another piece of cake and raised it to Seiya's lips, who bit into the sweet cake.  
  
"Good stuff," he grinned.  
  
"You like it, huh?" she teased. "Do you want some more?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Here." Usagi held the cake in front of his face. "Here we go..." In one swift movement, she had smeared the cake all over Seiya's face.  
  
Everyone laughed as the photographer took a step forward and got a snapshot of the Kodak moment.  
  
"Arigato, Odango," Seiya said playfully, "for sharing your cake with me. But it's only fair that you get some more also." With that statement, he kissed a surprised Usagi and managed to smear icing from his face all over hers.  
  
"Great cake." She licked her lips. "Greater kiss."  
  
This erupted in another bout of laughter from the crowd.  
  
"Hey, save some cake for the rest of us," Minako called. Yaten whispered something in her ear, to which she swiftly blushed.  
  
"Believe me, I wouldn't deprive anybody of this cake for the world," her eyes twinkled delightedly. "Now, who wants a piece?"  
  
  
"Congratulations," Ami told Usagi as she hugged her. "Have a great honeymoon."  
  
"Arigato, Ami-chan, I plan on it!"  
  
"You make an absolutely beautiful bride," Rei commented softly, embracing her friend.  
  
"And you will also, Rei-chan," she said, winking slyly at Rei's fiancee, Yuuichirou.  
  
"Call us when you get back," Minako remarked as Usagi hugged her.  
  
"Hold down the fort for me and keep them in order, Minako-chan," Usagi joked.  
  
"Hey!" the other three cried. "Not funny!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, you better get going," Makoto threw an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "Your man is getting restless."  
  
They watched as Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki fake wrestled, each holding a look of concentration through their laughter.  
  
"I think you're right, Mako-chan. Seiya, perhaps we should be on our way," she called to him.  
  
He immediately stopped wrestling and grinned sheepishly. "Hai, dear."  
  
"You have him trained so well," Makoto cracked.  
  
"Let's just hope he stays that way!"  
  
"What way?" Seiya asked curiously, approaching them.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Ready to go?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Are you plotting against me?"  
  
"You wish!" Usagi playfully hit him in the chest. "We're taking off now, minna. Arigato for sharing our special day."  
  
The girls enveloped Usagi in a group hug, as Seiya took the more tame approach and shook hands with Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"We're really going now," Usagi insisted, grabbing Seiya's hand. "We'll be back in a few days!"  
  
"I think that's our cue to exit," Seiya smiled. "Sayonara, minna!"  
  
As the couple clambered outside and into the waiting limousine, the guests called out their goodbyes.  
  
"Is everything set up?" Ami asked Rei in a hushed tone s they watched the limousine drive off.  
  
"Hai; just leave it to the power of Mars," Rei responded through her happy tears. "Won't Usagi-chan be surprised!"  
  
  
"It's really not necessary to carry me over the threshold," Usagi said to Seiya.  
  
"Iie, it's tradition," Seiya answered, carrying both Usagi and their bags down the cobblestone path. "Here we are!" he announced.  
  
They stood in front of a white brick cottage with tall windows and a steep pink roof. The yard was filled with roses of every color.  
  
"Seiya, this is so beautiful!" Usagi breathed, staring with locked interest.  
  
"You haven't seen it all yet..." Dropping the bags, he fished around in his pocket for the keys. Finally finding them, he unlocked and opened the front door. Grabbing the bags once more, he made his way into the cottage.  
  
A look of sheer disbelief crossed Usagi's face. The main room was huge, furnished with polished cherrywood tables and deep blue velvet chairs. Atop each table sat a vase of roses.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Not in the last three minutes." Seiya kissed her cheek. "It's all ours for the next two days."  
  
Usagi jumped out of his arms and ran over to the sliding glass doors. "We have a balcony!" she exclaimed excitedly. She pushed the door open and stepped out onto the balcony, followed by Seiya.  
  
"Isn't the view just breathtaking?" she murmured dreamily, leaning her elbows on the cement ledge and staring at the starry skies above.  
  
"Almost as breathtaking as you," Seiya whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
  
Usagi leaned back into him, resting her head on his chest comfortably. "I never imagined I could be this happy. This day has been absolutely perfect. It couldn't possibly be any better."  
  
"Nothing is impossible, Odango," Seiya corrected. "The best has yet to be seen." Heleft a trail of hot kissed from the corner of her mouth, across her trembling throat, down her smooth, arched neck, and finally to her bare shoulder. "Aishiteru, Odango," he breathed heavily. "Nothing can tear us apart."  
  
  
You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
And if the clock strikes past midnight  
The hope is gone  
To move under...  
The moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight,  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger.  
  
  
Seiya led a dazed Usagi to the master bedroom. "After you," he gestured grandly, opening the door for her.  
  
She gasped, completely speechless by the sight in front of her.  
  
Dozens of ivory candles illuminated the room, casting a pale yellow glow about the room. The bed, an elaborately carved cherrywood piece covered with blue satin sheets, was sprinkled with ruby red rose petals.  
  
"How..."  
  
"I had my special little helpers," Seiya winked.  
  
"Let me guess; the candles are compliments of the power of Mars," Usagi laughed. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you." She placed a hand on his chest.  
  
"You gave me a chance, and that's all I needed," he said softly. "I was yours from day one. I always felt I was missing a piece of myself. That piece was you."  
  
"Oh, Seiya," Usagi's eyes misted. "That was so sweet."  
  
"And all true. I have waited my entire life for this day."  
  
"The day isn't over yet..." Usagi brushed her lips across his and pulled him to her in a fiercely possessive embrace, to which his arms curled around her back.  
  
Their eager lips met once more, passion sparking between them. Usagi fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, commanding her fingers to steady themselves. The shirt fell to the floor. Her eyes locked onto his for a brief moment before she kissed him again.  
  
Her roaming hands explored every inch of his back, enjoying the touch of his smooth skin under her fingertips.  
  
All the while, Seiya was slowly unzipping her wedding dress, letting it pool to the floor in a mass of shining silk and lace.  
  
She stood in her tiny silk slip, breathing heavily, her hands joined with his.  
  
His lips pressed to hers as their bodies molded to each other perfectly, their hands still coupled.  
  
"Aishiteru, Seiya," Usagi whispered between kisses.  
  
"Aishiteru, Odango," Seiya responded. He held her close. "Tonight, we are one."  
  
The words were sealed with a kiss as he slowly shut the bedroom door behind them.  
  
  
There's a magic only two can tell  
In the dark night  
Ultra violet is a wicked spell  
The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
In the moonlight,  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight,  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
Moving on... Moving all night   



End file.
